


Burning Visions

by Jamesneatojourney



Category: Being The Elite (Web Series), Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, Nick has visions sooo, Supernatural Elements, it does end happy i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamesneatojourney/pseuds/Jamesneatojourney
Summary: A surprise day off allows the bucks to catch up on some last minute merch details. However, Nicks morning doesn't quite go as planned. Matt has never seen one of Nick's visions and has no idea what to do or how to help. Matt has some decisions to make and not a lot of time to make them.AKA Matt panics and makes a desperate phone call





	Burning Visions

**Author's Note:**

> This fic incorporates some of the powers that the Elite have shown to have in the Being The Elite series. The link below has some examples.
> 
> https://mitchtheficus.tumblr.com/post/166892710484/being-the-elite-superpowers

“Listen, we just need to bust out these signatures, and then they can be packed up for the next tour. These 8x10s have the new gear, the new backdrop, they’ll sell like hell, man.”

Nick had the phone pressed between his shoulder and ear, balanced awkwardly in the crook of his neck. Currently slaving away over an oily hell of a breakfast, he knows that “just busting out some signatures” is bound to take up a majority of his precious free day. But, unfortunately, Matt was right. There’s no way they’d be able to find time to get these done any other day. And besides, what else would they be doing today thats so important? 

This day off came as a complete surprise to them both; a last minute event cancellation due to a blown water main at the venue. It being so last minute, both Nick and Matt’s families were already out of town, and unable to do the make up bonding time that they try to squeeze into every off day.

“Yeah. I guess. Ok. Just let me at least have breakfast? Can I have but one thing in this dark time?”

Matt was quiet on the other line,

“...dude I want breakfast, what’re you making?”

Nick tried to hide a laugh.

“I’m...Matt i’m making all of it. It’s a hellscape over here. Just bring the pics and come on over. Oh! And grab an extra pack of markers, the last meet and greet used up all the good ones.”

Matt breathed heavily into the phone,

“Fine. I get coffee, at least 3 eggs, and some kind of grease sponge when I get over there, deal?”

“Yeah yeah, honey biscuits are in the oven, let's just get this goin so we can be done by dinner.”

Nick set his phone back down on the now filthy countertop as he started to turn the sausage links over in the large cast iron pan. Making breakfast was a luxury neither of them got very often. Although, truth be told, it was something Nick took a lot of pride in. When him and his wife bought the house, he made a point to make sure it had a good kitchen. Unfortunately, they’re normally up and moving at any given part of the day, so things like a home cooked breakfast were few and far between. 

Nick was deep in thought (About merch, restock orders, and whether or not he got commission money sent out to the designers yet) when a distant numbness crept into his toes. Nick paused, setting the fork on the counter and looking down at his bare feet. He attempted to flex his feet and toes, but nothing came of it. In an instant, Nick was mentally combing through the last week of matches, trying to think of any spot that could have fucked up his spine. It could be nothing, but how many now-retired wrestlers have said the same thing? Besides, with Matts back issues having flared up lately, the worry over pinched nerves, spinal compression, and hematomas were fresh in Nick's mind; he had already anxiously combed through web md enough times to have a reason to be concerned.

Nick tried to let the worry pass. He feels alright, but he can ask Matt about it when he gets here. As Nick reached to grab the fork back up off the counter, he felt a nauseous wave of dread wash over him. That same numbness had now crept through the tips of his fingers and was working its way into the palms of his hands. He lifted his arm and tried to shake his hand out, but the numbness only moved further towards his wrists.

“Oh no.” Nick looked around the kitchen, frantic and wide eyed. “Not again.” The fork slipped from his hand and clattered uselessly onto the floor. He attempted to grip onto the counter beside the oven, but his dead hand found no purchase, smacking heavily against the granite and throwing Nick off balance.

“No! oh--shit!” Nick yelped, throwing his hands uselessly against the top of the counter again, using his shoulders to muscle his way up, disregarding any attempt at using his hands or fingers and more than likely jamming a couple of them in the process. Nick glanced towards the nearest window. It was shut, but maybe, if he was close, maybe it will work? Nick had no idea how good his hearing actually was, but it was worth a shot. Nick took a deep breath, and shouted, as loud as his shaking, terrified voice would allow.

“CODY!!” 

A moment passed, and Nick watched his phone, waiting to see if Cody would call. But there was no such luck. Nick doubted he’d be able to pick up his phone, this was his only option. Heaving in another ragged breath, Nick yelled again. 

“CODY PLEASE!!”

He tried, again and again, but his body was getting heavier, his voice shakier, and Nick didn’t know what he was waiting for. Even if Cody could hear him, what would he do? Would he bother to come and help? Nick wants to think he would, but at this point, with everything that’s happening, he’s just not sure. He’s just not sure of anything anymore.

Starting to panic, he reached helplessly for his phone on the counter, but managed to only smack it onto the floor. Looking at his phone, he felt himself start tilting forward. At that moment, the sound of the popping oil and the sizzling of the burning breakfast was gone, replaced only by a dull ringing in his ears. 

When the floor started to approach much too quickly, he threw his arms beneath him in an attempt to catch himself. Distantly, he felt a pain in his knees, as well as the sudden strain on his shoulders as he fell heavily onto his lifeless arms. His vision swam and he felt the faint prickle of fear induced tears. 

Nick blinked rapidly, trying desperately to fight off the darkness that began creeping into the edges of his vision, while the ringing in his ears got steadily louder. The tunnel vision started to, not quite go black, but just...change. He could still see his kitchen floor, the front of the oven, and his trembling arms beneath him, but the edges of his vision was wrong. There was rapid movement, and colors, it was too bright. Moments later Nick’s view of the kitchen shifted to the ceiling. Then, with a tight pain in his head, his vision started obscuring altogether. 

Nick felt his already unbearable panic surge as he realized, his eyes were trying to roll back into his head. Nick’s breathing picked up as he frantically, painfully tried to keep his eyes from forcing themselves upward. He did all he could to focus and try to look down at his hands, at the oven, anything but the waiting darkness of his own eye sockets; But the more he pushed, the worse agony he felt, as though his entire body was punishing him for his resistance. 

After a minute of forcing his sight, Nick’s shoulders had begun to tremble, his frantic breathing devolved into panting and finally just pained gasps. His body shook, sweat starting to bead on his forehead. He was so scared, he didn’t know what to do. Nick stared ahead, seeing his reflection in the oven door. His eyes were glassy, with dark rings beneath, and messy locks of hair clung to his sweaty forehead.

He looked so tired.

Exhausted, Nick finally relented, his eyes snapping forcefully upwards as he collapsed fully onto his stomach with a whimper. Nick’s breathing came in shallow pants as he lay there, cheek pressed against the cold tile floor.

The edges of his vision began to bleed further into the center, and slowly the remaining sight of his home, now beginning to fill with smoke, vanished from view.

Then there was noise. Not the ringing he had heard before. Shouting. 

And lights. Far too bright. 

Kenny was the first thing he saw, and he was in a ring. Was it an ROH ring? Kenny was leaning heavily against the ropes, staring down at him. He had his hand outstretched, a pleading look in his eyes as he said...something. The sounds around him were deafening, but Kenny’s voice was dull, like he was whispering into the wind.

Cody was standing on the outside of that same ring, chest heaving, yelling incoherently, pointing at Nick, but not meeting his eye. He was glancing down. Nick, or whoever's eyes he was looking through, must be holding something.

Nick tried to look down, but again felt that same burning strain on his eyes when he tried to look away from straight ahead.

He took a breath and tried to speak, but the words never came. He gasped another breath, and tried to shout to them. Tried to ask what was happening. But when he tried, all he heard was his own voice coming out in a strangled cry. 

His lungs burned, his eyes stung, every shallow breath was torture. He felt the distant sensation of wetness on his cheeks, but could not move.

Again Nick tried to breathe.

It burned. Why does it burn?

Why does everything burn?

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

One Kroger trip later, Matt finally pulled into Nicks driveway, fresh pack of markers in hand. He sat for a moment in his car, pulling out his phone to let Nick know he was here. 

The phone rang. And rang.

Nothing. 

“Whatever”, Matt tucked his phone away and grabbed the markers out of the passenger seat. 

As soon as Matt opened the car door, he froze. Sniffing the air, a small bead of panic formed inside him.

Smoke. Something burning. A LOT of something burning. 

Matt tried to be rational. It could be anything, someone burning garbage, someone peeling around a corner and scorching their tires, no big deal. Besides, clearly the house wasn’t a massive inferno, the smoke could be from any house on this block. Just to be safe, Matt smelled the air again, really focusing on the scent of it. The panic in him slowly grew as he pieced the smells together.

Something sickening meaty  
Burnt oil  
And also something….sweet?

Matt thought of his and Nick’s conversation earlier and went cold

‘Yeah, yeah. Honey biscuits are in the oven.’

“Oh please, no.”

Matt stepped closer to the house, and the smell only got more intense. The windows were shut, but the smell was so strong. He delicately touched the knob, relieved that it was cold, but it was also locked. Matt knocked heavily,

“Nick! Is everything alright!?”

No response.

Matt knocked again, leaning forward and letting his forehead thump against the door.

“Nick? Come on man, please just answer if you're here. I don't need you ribbing me right now”

Matt tried to will the thudding pulse from his ears, desperate to pick up any sign of life from inside the house. He squeezed his eyes shut, but still Matt only heard the rustle of the trees in the yard. 

He stepped off the porch and into the yard to peek into the front window. It was dark in the living room, but the thick cloud of smoke that obscured his view scared Matt more than anything. He hopped back onto the porch, ignoring the twinge in his back, and knocked again before returning to the window. 

Again, nothing.

As Matt scanned what part of the house he could see through the window, he finally saw him. Facing towards the kitchen, Nick’s legs, from the knees down, sprawled out, unmoving on the tile floor. 

Matt felt something snap inside him.

He stepped back up to the front door and reared back, slamming against the door as hard as he could. The door didn't budge. Matt gripped his back, sucking in a harsh breath through his teeth. 

“God damn it Nick! Fuck! Your! Expensive! Ass! Door!” Each word punctuated with his shoulder slamming heavily against the door. Cradling his aching shoulder, trying to ignore his screaming back, Matt stopped to catch his breath, shutting his eyes and groaning. His back was starting to lock up. After a pause, Matt shook his head, muttering angrily to himself.

“Jesus Christ you are a fucking moron.”

Matt took a step away from the seemingly untouched door and shook out his legs. Matt made sure he knew where to aim, and proceeded to do what him and Nick built their careers off of.

He reared back and kicked the door as hard as he could.

It took 2 tries, but at the 2nd hit, the wood split and the door gave way.

Matt stumbled painfully into the house, noting how his eyes and lungs immediately burned. He felt his eyes tear up as he approached the kitchen, the smoke searing his throat as he dropped to his knees beside his younger brother.

“Nick!” Matt coughed out, eyes watering painfully as he reached for him. Matts hands hovered for only a moment before pulling Nick upright and looping one of Nick’s arms over his shoulders. Any medical professional would be losing their mind at the sight, but Matt could only see the smoke, and he didn’t know if it was getting worse. He only knew that he was going to do everything in his power to keep Nick from breathing in any more of it. 

He went to stand and was cut abruptly short. Matt let out a cry as his legs buckled as his back gave out, sending them sprawling back onto the ashy tile floor. Matt gripped his back with one arm, propping himself up with the other. He tried to take a steadying breath, only to be thrown into a coughing fit that left him hacking weakly, tears streaming down his face. Matt's brain was in full panic mode.

‘Out. Get out. You can't breathe, you know Nick cant either. Fucking get up. He is not going to suffer because of your dumb ass old man back.’

Matt gritted his teeth and hauled himself up to his knees again. With a choked out yell, he stood up fully and pulled Nick up with him. Starting to trudge through the dark kitchen, Matt tried to ignore the sway of his brothers dead weight, or how his feet dragged heavily across the living room carpet. 

“You’re a real piece of shit for this, Nick” Matt muttered, instantly noting how much his scratchy voice had wavered.

Matt pushed all of his fears out of his head and quickly got out the front door, laying Nick on the sidewalk as delicately as he could. Staggering upright, Matt looked back towards the house, the smoke curling lazily out the front door. 

Matt took a deep, steadying breath and ran back into the house. He threw open every window he could find and turned on the all the fans. With such a nice house, Matt would have assumed that smoke detector batteries would be high priority. After making a second pass through the home to ensure none of Nick’s family was there, as well as tripping over a discarded toy in the hallway, Matt made his way back to the kitchen. Matt turned off the oven and the stovetop, grabbing a towel to push the smoking pan of sausage shaped charcoal off the hot burner. He quickly glanced about the kitchen to see if there was anything else, then ran back outside. The smell of the smoke was unbearable, and Matt had never hated his heightened sense of smell more than he did right now. Matt managed to shake off the splitting headache the stench caused, spitting the taste of soot and burnt food onto the grass before returning to Nick’s side.

Now that Nick was on his back, Matt finally got a full look at him, and for the briefest moment, he wish he hadn’t. Nick’s eyes were rolled back, and the whites that he could see through Nicks vacant half lidded gaze were bloodshot. It looked like Nick had been crying, but Matt had no way of knowing if that was from the smoke or not. Nick’s mouth was parted, and his lips were cracked. His body was quivering, and now that Matt was looking closely, there were a couple small burns on his face as well. 

Matt leaned in close, finally able to hear the wheeze of Nick's shallow breaths. He sighed, feeling his eyes burn, this time with tears of relief. Small, wheezy, or otherwise; a breath is a breath.

“You scared me you dick.”

Matt gently patted Nick on the chest, shaking him lightly,

“Nick, can you hear me at all? Are you alright?”

Nick didn't respond, his eyelids fluttering, allowing new tears to slip free.

Matt kept his Hand on Nicks chest, the pit of worry grinding painfully inside him.

Something was wrong, his eyes shouldn't be like this, he shouldn't be shaking like this. He's healthy, they're both healthy, what is this? Why isn’t he waking up? What made him pass out in the first place?

The sudden onslaught of questions and fears made Matt start to panic. Fumbling, he pulled out his phone, intent on calling 911. He had the dial screen open, but paused. 

Wait.

Matt remembered a conversation Nick had with him about having “episodes” like this. Something about seeing things. About feeling powerless and scared. Matt remembered how intently Nick looked when he told him about it, staring at the floor with wide eyes. Looking down at Nick now, Matt could only wonder.

Was this one of those visions? 

Nick didn't really talk about them much after that first conversation. Matt wasn't sure if Nick even understood what his visions were. How would Matt even know where to start?

Suddenly he remembered. 

Kenny.

Nick talked to Kenny about his visions, more so after Page went missing. He may know what to do.

Would Kenny answer if Matt called? It's been strained between them and Kenny since Sapporo. They managed to clear the air a bit at the hotel, but they haven't really talked since.

Suddenly, Matt was ripped from his thoughts as Nick began to convulse on the sidewalk, back arching, and a pained sob wrenched itself from his throat between heavy coughs. 

Matt gasped and dropped his phone, trying to calm Nick between his own raspy hacking breaths.

“Shit- Nick? Heyheyhey, it’s ok. It’s ok. Can you hear me?” 

Matt had Nick by the shoulders and hauled him up into his arms. Holding Nick so close, he could feel the twitches and shuddering that periodically wracked his frame. Matt officially had 0 confidence left that he could fix whatever was happening. And that realization did not come easy.

“Fuck! Sshhhh Nick. Its ok, I'm here, I’m just…I'm gonna call Kenny ok? He knows what to do, yeah?”

Matt scrambled for his phone that lay on the sidewalk, scraping his cuticles against the concrete in the process. He winced, but he ignored it as he punched in Kenny’s number, tucking his phone into the crook of his neck before securing a hold on his trembling brother.

It rang.

What if Kenny doesn’t answer?

What if he does, but won’t come?

What if he’s done with us now?

What then?

Finally, as soon as Matt was sure he wasn't going to answer, he heard a timid voice on the other line.

“Matt?”

Matt finally let the tears of relief creep free. He tried to explain what had happened as quickly as he could, his raspy voice stuttering and sounding so much weaker than Matt would ever have thought possible.

“Kenny! Kenny, somethings wrong with Nick. I don’t know what's happening to him. I think he's having a vision, or suffering smoke inhalation, or even a stroke, I don’t know. There was smoke everywhere, and he was shaking and on the floor. I think somethings seriously wrong, but I don’t know, man. He won’t wake up! Kenny please I don't know what to do. I-I don't know how long he was breathing in the smoke. Kenny I--” 

Matt broke off, hacking harshly and gasping, struggling to get his breathing under control. But still he held tighter onto Nick, trying to ignore the weak scratchy breaths that came from Nicks dry, cracked lips, as well as from his own.

Matt heard Kenny's voice call out to him, concerned,

“Matt! Matt, calm down. What’s happening, are you ok? I need you to talk to me.” 

Kenny heard Matt take a shaky and raspy breath, and continue.

“Kenny please...I don't know what to do. He….he talked to you about this stuff before, b-but he...I never...I don't know what to look for. I don't know how to help him. I don’t even know if this is even a vision or if he’s-- if somethings really wrong.”

Matt waited, trying to think of what he was going to do next, in case Kenny hung up. After a moment, Kenny responded in an usually firm tone.

“Where are you?”

Matt perked up,

“At home. Outside Nick's place.”

Matt hesitated, but continued, quieter

“It's just us here.”

Matt waited, and finally Kenny spoke up,

“I'm on my way.”

Matt let out a heavy sigh of relief, face scrunching up and his voice going watery.

“Ok. Ok. We’ll be here. We’ll….just be here”

Matt hung up and held onto Nick, trying to tell himself that the lingering smell of smoke was coming from the house, and not from Nicks grimy skin.

A minute or two later, Matt still sat holding Nick, waiting for Kenny. He looked up, scanning the empty road leading to the house.  
“Any moment now. He’ll be righ--”

Matt blinks, and when his eyes open there Kenny is, doubled over and panting only a few feet away, both fists pressed heavily against the concrete. 

No matter how many times Matt sees it, it scares him every time. Kenny appearing in quite literally the blink of an eye was just so other that it has taken some time to get used to it. He knows Kenny feels bad about how it scared him, and It’s so exhausting to travel this way, but Kenny didn’t have any other option.

Despite trying to prepare himself, Matt flinches away from him, if only for only a moment. Matt chided himself for the overreaction before looking up and meeting Kenny’s gaze.

Kenny delicately knelt down and looked at Matt, unable to hide the heavy concern in his face. Matt knew he looked like a nightmare, but he can’t imagine that he looked worse than Nick did. He nodded down at his prone brother, who had begun letting small noises escape his lips.

“Kenny, Is this what the visions are?”

Kenny furrowed his brows and began looking him over. He put a hand on Nicks cheek, studying his face and, before Matt could protest, Kenny gently shifted Nicks quivering eyelids upward with the pad of his thumb. For a moment, Matt could only watch, feeling useless.

What kind of older brother am I? Nick didn’t even feel like he could come talk to me. What else is he afraid to talk to me about?

Kenny responded, breaking Matt of his self deprecating haze.

“I think so. I'm just worried about the smoke. It’s hard to tell just how much he took in, and we aren’t going to be able to see the damage. What happened?”

Matt struggled to look away from his brother, but responded nervously.

“We were gonna sign pics today. I-I was on the phone with him not even an hour ago! He was making one of his big breakfasts, and I went to go get, uhh, fucking….” He struggled to remember any details of what happened, their phone conversation felt like days ago. Matt shook his head and shut his eyes tight. 

“MARKERS. That's what it was. Just some new markers. When I got here, he wouldn't answer his phone. I tried the door, but he wouldn’t answer, and I saw him through the window.”

Kenny looked at the front door sadly, seeing the soot trailing a dark line across the light carpet up to the door. Kenny also noted the splintered door frame. He looked back at Matt and tried to speak as calmly as he could manage.

“He’ll be ok. I know it doesn't look like it, but the smoke was the worst of it.”

Matt shook his head in disbelief, looking down at Nick.

“How can this be what ok looks like? How long does this last?”

Kenny leaned in close to Nick again, resting a hand on his twitching face,

“It'll ride out. He’ll be out of it soon, and then you'll just need to be here for when he wakes up. It takes a lot out of him, even for the shorter ones. But this one...yeah Matt this was a lot more intense than they ever have been.”

A concerned look flashed across Kenny’s face,

“My main concern is what it could be about. They always have something to do with people close to him. Page’s kidnapping, and the ones about the matches coming up with Cody, even they weren't as intense as this one.”

Matt was quiet, the implications starting to weigh down on him more and more.

“Should we take him somewhere? Like, to the hospital, or, some...place that knows this stuff?”

Kennys gaze snapped to Matt in an instant, his body visibly tensing and voice getting just a tad bit louder than he intended.

“No! No. Nick was terrified of that possibility when he first told me. Matt he'd never forgive me if we did that to him!”

Matt flinched and stared up at him, a spark of fear in his eyes at Kenny’s outburst.

Kenny felt a stab of guilt, Matt's eyes looked afraid. Just like in Sapporo. Kenny sighed, raising his hands before continuing,

“We...we have to wait for him to wake up. We can take him to the hospital the moment he wakes up. I just don't want to risk him having another vision while at the hospital. Lord knows they'd think he was having a seizure or something.”

Matt spoke up quietly, as though he intended only Nick to hear him,

“I thought that. That’s what it looked like”

Kenny felt his jaw tighten and heart ache at the thought. Kenny couldn’t imagine how Matt felt seeing this. The sight alone was terrifying to Kenny, and he knows all about Nick’s episodes, but this was family. He understands that the bucks love him dearly, and that they’re closer than most, but he knows that their concern for one another beats any concerns they have for him or anything else, save for their own wives and children. 

Kenny hadn’t realized how nonchalant he was about all of this. He had expected Matt to just accept any suggestions Kenny made instead of thinking about just how worried he was. Of course he wanted to take him to a hospital, of course he’d be in tears on the phone. None of this should be a surprise. Kenny should consider himself lucky that Matt didn't immediately call 911 instead of him.

Wait. Matt called him first. Kenny hadn’t put that together. Through all the issues they’ve had, the struggle and uncertainty, Matt still called him first. Kenny felt another beat of heartache. The relief was more intense than anything. Matt still trusts him to keep them safe. Thank god. Piecing together the implications of everything that has happened, Kenny watched Nick in a moment of tense calm; knowing that all they needed to do was wait, and everything would be fine.

Matt was still holding and watching Nick closely, not as scared, but still just as tense. Kenny said he’ll be ok, so Matt will believe him. Matt was actually starting to relax, listening to his shallow, uneven breaths when suddenly, 

Nick went limp.

No twitching, no wheezing breaths, no clenching and unclenching of muscles. All at once, Nick’s body sagged and hung loosely in Matt’s grip.

Matt’s eyes widened, and in one massive hit, he felt his whole world come crashing down.

“Nick?” Matt forced out, pushing the words through his rapidly tightening throat.

Kenny was saying something, but Matt couldn’t hear him.

“NICK?!” Matt cried out, pawing at Nick’s face and chest, desperate, confused, terrified.

He felt numb as Kenny pulled Nick from his arms and pushed Matt away to lay Nick down. Matt felt waves of freezing yet searing, dread, panic, and grief crash over him all at once.

Kenny was talking to Nick, yelling to him, holding his face tight in both hands. But Matt stared dumbly, not knowing what to do, looking down at his hands where Nick had just been torn from. 

Kenny was still yelling to Nick, voice steady and firm.

“Nick, listen to me. Matt and I are here, the vision isn’t real, we are here. You need to wake up, do you hear me? Whatever you see, stop focusing on it and come back.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick was surrounded by screaming and pointing and lights. Everything was so loud and too much, Nick didn’t know where or on who to focus. It feels like he’s been stuck here for days. His sight kept blinking in and out, swapping from the crowd, to kenny’s view, to Cody’s, to facing the announce table. His mind was a blur of sight and sounds, and everything was starting to blend together into just a loud ringing blur.

Then he heard something, something cut through the fog,

“NICK?” it was faint, but it sounded desperate. More importantly, it was Matt’s voice.

Nick listened again, but there was nothing, the blurred ringing whipping around him like a storm. Nick strained against everything around him, trying to find purchase in the screaming void, when a different voice broke through. Kenny’s.

“Nick, listen to me. Matt and I are here, the vision isn’t real, we are here.”

Somethings wrong. Kenny sounds upset, Matt sounded terrified. What’s happening? He was having a vision, that’s right. He was making breakfast. He’s in his Kitchen, Matt was coming over to sign pictures. Nick was trying to fish for any semblance of understanding of the situation when Kenny’s voice rang through again,

“You need to wake up, do you hear me? Whatever you see, stop focusing on it and come back.”

Nick looked around at the whirl of screams and lights and tried to shut his eyes. To his shock, it finally worked. He hadn’t tried that in some time. He was so terrified of what was happening, he had accepted the worst case scenario, that this was his reality. Kenny’s right, Nick needs to get out. But even with his eyes closed, the screams and blur continued. He couldn’t hear Kenny anymore, but he had said to stop trying to focus. Nick kept his eyes closed, and thought of going to sleep. He focused on the action itself, the subtle difference between going to bed and only shutting your eyes. The feeling of deliberate calm. And where one moment there was a shrieking void of color and sound,

The next there was nothing. Nothing, followed by the sensation of tipping backwards. That feeling in a dream where you are in a chair that is falling back, where you brace for impact,

Only to be slammed into consciousness.

Nicks eyes shot open as a painful, desperate gasp took hold of him, his chest and eyes burning.

Nick arched harshly off the sidewalk, that first exhale coming out in a pained whine. His eyes still wide, he continued to gasp and claw at whatever his hands could find.

Kenny softened his grip on Nick's face, but still held it, trying to calm him down.

“Its ok! Its ok, just breathe. You’re ok Nick, everything’s alright”

Nick’s breaths were still coming in gasps, but he felt himself relax by the smallest degree seeing Kenny. He tried to look around, his voice coming out ragged,

“Matt?”

Almost immediately Matt crawled in, stumbling into view and nearly bumping heads with Kenny. His cheeks were red and splotchy and his eyes were wet, he looked terrible. Still he had a scared smile on his face and blinked away unshed tears as he tried to appear as though he didn’t just have a breakdown. Nick blinked slowly, eyebrows crinkling into concern,

“You ok? You look like hell. Am I outside?”

Matt sputtered a weak laugh, shaking his head and looking at Nick with a look of exhausted fondness,

“I had to drag you out here because your dumb ass burnt breakfast” 

Kenny smirked and settled more comfortably beside Nick on the sidewalk. Thank god Nick lived on a quiet road. Kenny has no idea how none of the neighbors have called the cops yet, but if they didn’t before, they won’t now. 

Matt had delicately helped Nick sit up, and pulled him into a tight hug.

“You scared the shit out of me, you know that?” Matt sounded more relieved than angry, but Nick still tightened his grip on Matt’s shoulder apologetically.

“I’m sorry man,” Nick started, still sounding drained, “but in my defense, I wasn’t really expecting it either.”

Matt pulled away, “I know. Of course I know. Just-- talk to me ok? I want to know how to help you with this. Like, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but what we gotta deal with” Matt gestures to himself and Kenny, “and what you have to deal with? Its, Nick it’s worlds apart. I can smell well, big fuckin whoop. Kenny can occasionally save money on cab fare, cool! But you, yours is harder. It's scary, it hurts, and it's not fair to you. And for what? So you can be more confused and scared and not even know what the visions are trying to say? You don’t have to take care of this by yourself, it's too much for you to take on by yourself.”

Nick looked down, but nodded. Matt was right. Why was he so reluctant about asking for help? What good does it do for him to take it all upon himself? He didn’t ask for it, he didn't volunteer. They are the ELITE. As a team, they need to all be on the same page, now more than ever.

“You’re right. No, I mean obviously you're right. Sorry. Can we just, Matt can we just go inside so I can sleep for a bit? I am so fucking tired”

Matt opened and shut his mouth quickly, glancing awkwardly towards the house. Matt was struggling to come up with a response when Kenny chimed in,

“How about this? You didn’t get breakfast, lets do that first, huh? Cracker barrel, then we can go to Matt’s and you can get some rest. Your place...its gonna need some time to air out I think. Matt and I can work over here while you nap”

Nick looked like he was ready to protest, but thought against it. To be honest, he really didn’t want to see the kitchen right now. But more than that, he just really didn’t want to be alone. Nick looked at his hands that he had begun wringing together nervously,

“Uh, is there, like, can one of you-- nevermind. Yeah that’s fine. It’ll be fine, sure.”

Kenny and Matt met eyes briefly before kenny nodded thoughtfully and spoke up,

“You know what? Actually, Matt you need to call Nicks fam and all that, and they'll want to talk to him, so it’ll be easier if you both just hang at the house. I can take care of the stuff here.”

Nick smiled and looked up from his hands,

“Thanks. That sounds great.”

Kenny clapped his hands down onto his knees and started to get up from his spot on the sidewalk, stretching out his legs.

“Alrighty! Well, let's lock up the house and get going then. We need some coffee and personally, I don’t know about either of you, but I think we earned some carbcakes. But maybe that’s just me”

Nick laughed, his voice still a bit scratchy, and started to stand, accepting Matt’s arm for balance as he did so.

“Yeah I think pancakes are in order.”

Matt and Kenny got Nick into the car and returned to the house. Luckily the actual damage was minimal, a ruined pan, and maybe a damaged range hood, but that was the extent. The smoke was mostly cleared by now, but the grime and soot remained. And, to Matt’s dismay, the smell was still awful. It was more than likely stuck to the walls at this point. 

“It's gonna take some time to clean all this out, you sure you don’t need some help?”

Kenny shook his head and looked at the state of the kitchen, unimpressed.

“Nah, it’ll be fine. I’ll get this wrapped up real quick. I mean, in case you forgot,”

Matt shut his eyes and groaned, “Kenny, please, I swear to god.”

“I am the Cleaner after all”

Still feeling Kenny’s shitty grin with his eyes closed, Matt turned and headed for the door. Kenny followed, calling after him,

“You get it? MATT DO YOU GE--”

“YES I GET IT. Just get in the car so we can eat, jesus fucking christ dude.”

They shut and locked the door, bantering at one another all the way to Matt’s car. Despite everything that was happening, they could still trust each other to be there. There may be doubt, or guilt, or even fear, but at the end of the day the bucks know that Kenny is there for them. The fate of Bullet Club may be up in the air for now. And who knows? Over the next few month, who knows what will happen to all of them as a whole. But for now? Right now?

The Elite is fine.


End file.
